Tingling Feelings
by cocopuffie
Summary: They stared into each other’s eyes. “What just happened?” Ginny asked. Harry smiled a bit. “I think we just gave into each other.” One Shot. HarryGinny.


**Author's Note:** This is my first one shot fic ever. Enjoy it. Read and Review, pretty please. It would make me feel so much better.

* * *

"A Tingle for Two"

By: Qt4everurz

* * *

Ginny lay awake in her room at the Burrow. All she could think about was Harry, though, she knew deep down that she shouldn't be. The feelings she had for him were always there, no doubt about it. She had tried, and failed, to get rid of them. But, in Ginny's opinion, its not that easy, seeing as how wonderful a guy Harry could be. His beautiful eyes, his wonderful humor, his messy hair, his determination, he masculine body, his smart wit, and that big batch of bravery he has. Ginny can't get enough about him, and it made her feel helpless. She can say she was in love with him. But, she just couldn't say it _to_ him. That would be too painful, since he might not feel the same way. But, she was a grown sixteen year old, who was known in the house for having a batch of bravery herself. Why not be brave enough to go up to the boy she's known for a good handful of her life and tell him how she feels.

Yeah. She would do it.

* * *

Harry was close to drifting away to sleep. He was in Fred and George's room, which was empty, except for him, since Fred and George now resided in a little shack above their store. He was at the Burrow, spending the summer. He was so happy to be in a nice, comfortable, bed surrounded by people who he knew loved and cared for him. Especially a certain someone. Harry had seen Ginny the day he arrived, three days ago, looking more grown up then he expected for her to be. It was difficult to take his eyes off of her, because, hell, she was too beautiful now days. In those three days they talked, laughed, and played Quidditch. They also poked fun at Ron and Hermione just to see them blush for the littlest things. They had great times, and they still do.

But, it was one day, just yesterday, when Harry and Ginny were creating a prank for Ron, where things got complicated. Ginny had a potion in her hand, ready to set it in the spot Harry and Ginny found reasonable to plot their prank. Harry accidentally tripped and knocked Ginny (and the potion) over. Harry fell on top of Ginny, and at that moment it was the first time he looked into her luscious brown eyes and saw a person so pure and beautiful, he just didn't want to look away. But, he had to, since Ginny found the situation funny and began laughing extremely hard, which made Harry laugh as well. Though they never got the chance to prank Ron, the moment was fun to them.

Now, Harry keeps replaying those pair of eyes in his head. Harry had a tingle in his stomach and realized he had that same tingle for Cho Chang. But, this tingle was more meaningful. He just needed something to make it more clearly to him what was making him tingle like that.

Harry suddenly heard a knock on the door. Then, he saw it open and a long mane of red hair came into view, along with Ginny's head. "Hi," she said.

Harry sat up on his bed. "Hey. You can come in if you'd like."

Ginny's whole body came into view. She walked in and closed the door behind her. For some reason, she felt her heart quicken so fast, she thought she was going to faint. She straightened her pink tank top and flattened her pajama pants. "I'm sorry I'm coming in so late. I couldn't sleep."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's OK. I couldn't sleep, either."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, OK. That's fine. I just . . . Harry, I wanted to talk to you. About . . . something."

Harry stared at her. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

Ginny quickly glided to Harry's bed and sat on it, right next to him. "Well, it's just . . . something that's been on my mind for a long time now. Not for that long, but, since you came."

Harry nodded. Which gave Ginny the sense to continue; though she was wishing she could stop. But she knew it was too late. She was already in his room, sitting on his bed.

"It's about you," Ginny began.

Harry's eyes widened a bit. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, no, you didn't do anything _crucial_."

"Then . . . what about me?" Harry started to get a tad bit nervous. He kept wondering the things going around in Ginny's head.

"Before I say anything, you have to keep this confidential between us. Not even Ron and Hermione can know about this because it would be too embarrassing to me," Ginny said, quickly.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked.

"Um . . . I'm not really sure." Ginny inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Harry, I've known you for a good five years. And, I think that everything you do, sometimes, is quite amazing. I mean, you're brave. Which, sort of gives people around you a reason to be brave, too. So, I've decided to be brave. To be brave enough to tell you how I feel."

Harry stared at Ginny with deep concentration.

"Harry, you drive me crazy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh!" Harry felt a bit relieved. "I'm not exactly the cleanest person in the world. I mean, it's a surprise this room isn't dirty yet. And, I guess I can comb my once in a while . . ."

Ginny stared at him confused. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"My habits. They drive a ton of people crazy," Harry said.

Ginny giggled nervously, mad that this situation wasn't over yet. "No, Harry. Not in that way. You—oh, crap. Like this."

Ginny moved her head quickly toward Harry and let her lips touch his. A rush of relief and braveness rushed through her. She finally told him, or, showed him, how she felt. And, even if he didn't feel the same, at least she got something out of it.

When she pulled away, she stared at Harry. Harry stared at Ginny, eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what she just did. He also couldn't believe what she feels. Ginny liked Harry. A lot. He finally understood. It was shock to him, seeing as how he was, just fifteen minutes ago, confused about his feelings for Ginny.

"Sorry if that took me by surprise. I just wanted to tell you and get it over with, but, that quickly failed, as you can see," Ginny said, while running her hand through her hair. Harry watched Ginny as she continued to talk. He watched her hand run slowly through her beautiful, shiny red hair, wanting to be the one to run his hand through it. He saw her body twitch, wanting to hold it to stop it from twitching again. He saw her eyes dance, wanting for her to look into his eyes to stop her eyes from moving. And he saw her lips move, wanting to stop them from moving by placing his lips on them. He couldn't stop himself. "Ginny?"

Ginny stopped talking. "Yeah?"

Harry pulled her body toward him and kissed her on the lips. He felt Ginny's hands wrap around his neck and felt Ginny kissing back. The kiss grew from innocent to anything but. Soon, Ginny was lying on her back while Harry on top of her, never breaking from their kiss. Harry kissed her neck and Ginny ran her hand through his messy hair that she loved so much. Harry's lips found Ginny's again and they kissed for another minute.

As soon as they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes. "What just happened?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled a bit. "I think we just gave into each other."

Ginny brushed a bit of Harry's hair out of his eye. "How is that, when I was the one telling you how I felt?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but all I can say is, I'm glad you did it."

Ginny giggled a bit and brought Harry face a bit closer to hers. Their faces were separated by and inch. "So am I," Ginny said.

Harry lowered his lips toward Ginny's ear and whispered. "You're amazing." Ginny felt the breath that entered her ear, which made her tingle in the stomach as well.

"So, what now?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her. "This."

And the two kissed again, feeling the tingles in their stomachs explode with happiness.


End file.
